Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the alkylation of olefins, and more particularly to a process wherein the alkylation of an olefin with an isoparaffin is carried out using sulphuric acid as a catalyst.
The invention also relates to an apparatus for mixing and reacting at least two and preferably three liquid compounds, which is particularly well adapted for carrying out the above process although it can also be used for carrying out numerous other processes, as will be explained hereinafter.